


Sketch - 2009-12-12 - Tied up by scarves

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fanart, Sexual Content, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney tied up by scarves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sketch - 2009-12-12 - Tied up by scarves

[](http://img260.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=990423237_2009_12_12_tied_scarves_123_516lo.jpg)

Larger image available (ensure ad blocker is on): <http://img260.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=990423237_2009_12_12_tied_scarves_123_516lo.jpg>

**Author's Note:**

> Please ignore Rodney's weird expression. >->


End file.
